1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a connector, and more particularly to a signal connector module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the present market, there are a variety of connectors on various electronic devices, and Universal Serial Bus (USB) is the most common connector. However, there are several types of USB connectors, including Type-A, Type-B, mini USB, and micro USB. Some manufacturers even developed their own type of USB connector. As a result, it needs a specified USB cable for the connection of two electronic devices with different types of connectors.
The conventional USB cable has a cable and two connectors at opposite ends of the cable. The connectors respectively engage two electronic devices, such as computer and mobile phone, for transmission of signals and power. In present days, we have a lot of USB cables stored in a box in a mess. Furthermore, the connectors of the USB cable may be damaged accidently.